


i love your lies, i'll eat 'em up

by CerinityKS



Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerinityKS/pseuds/CerinityKS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt - My favorite OTP headcanon rn is for Person A to be really annoyed like, “Whatever, suck my dick” and for Person B to kneel unflinchingly and pull Person A’s pants down.</p><p>or Mark tries to lie his way out of something and Chris totally calls his bluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i love your lies, i'll eat 'em up

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [мне нравится твоя ложь, я поведусь на неё](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107149) by [Heidel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel)



> despite the prompt, there isn't really much actually smut in this?? ? I know right, how the fuck did I manage that, but it just worked out that way, work with me here okay? it's still good, promise
> 
> find this on [tumblr](http://rinnielove.tumblr.com/post/127729835921/i-love-your-lies-ill-eat-em-up)

“You shouldn’t be out of bed yet.”

Mark yelped as he whirled around to see Chris standing in the doorway, looking supremely unimpressed. 

“What are you, some sort of space ninja? Make some noise!” Mark spluttered. 

Chris’s lips twitched upwards as he pushed away from the door. “You just need to pay better attention. You also need to get back into bed, you’re ribs are nowhere near healed and I don’t want you exhausting yourself.” 

“I wouldn’t exhaust myself!” Mark denied, indignant. Chris shot him a look. 

“So you _weren’t_ about to leave this room and walk around the ship? Alone? Something you definitely do _not_ have the strength to do unattended yet?” 

Well, he wasn’t gonna _anymore_ clearly. 

But he’d been cooped up in Chris’s room, stuck in his bed, since he’d been rescued almost a week ago. He was bored! Surely Chris would understand that. 

“Get back in bed, Mark,” Chris sighed. 

Chris did not, clearly. 

“Well, for your information, I _wasn’t_ about to walk around the ship,” Mark lied. 

Chris shot him an incredulous look. 

“Oh yeah?” he challenged. “Then what were you about to do?” 

Well shit, why’d Chris have to actually _ask_? 

“I was, uh,” Mark’s eyes darted around the room until they landed on the bathroom, “bathroom!” 

Chris cocked a brow. “Really? And you couldn’t call for someone?” he gestured to the communicator placed on the shelf next to the bed for this exact purpose. 

“I didn’t want to bother anyone?” Mark tried. 

“You haven’t had that problem before now,” Chris pointed out. 

Damnit. 

“Well, I wanted privacy!” Mark shot back, mind whirring. 

“Why?” 

“To jerk off!” Mark blurted the first thing that came to mind. 

He and Chris just sort of stared at each other for a moment, silent. Mark was desperately wishing he could take that back, and Chris was starting to look too amused for Mark’s comfort. 

“You could have just called for me, Vogel, or Martinez and then told us to fuck off if that was the case, we’d have understood,” Chris pointed out, very rationally. 

‘Damnit Chris, stop making sense!’ Mark internally whined. 

“Well, maybe, I,” Mark couldn’t think of anything to say to that, and Chris obviously knew it by the smirk he was sporting. 

“Look, if you really wanna rub one out, I won’t stop you. I’m your doctor up here Mark, it’s my job to make sure everyone is healthy and taken care of, or I’m not doing my job. If you’re sexually frustrated I’d understand your need to take care of that and respect it,” Chris spoke up as he walked forward to guide Mark back to the bed. 

“What, you wouldn’t offer your services to help personally?” Mark snarked, annoyed and bummed that he didn’t make it out of the room. 

“Maybe if you asked nicely,” Chris shot right back, an odd look on his face that Mark couldn’t quite place. 

So instead Mark scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Whatever, suck my dick,” he replied dismissively- 

-and nearly choked on his tongue when Chris just _fucking dropped to his knees_ and started to pull down the sweats Mark had been wearing for the past few days. 

“W-what?” he spluttered, wavering between confused as _fuck_ and _turned on_ because Chris ‘too sexy to be an astronaut’ Beck was on his knees and staring at Mark’s rapidly hardening dick. 

Chris smirked up at him, eyeing him from beneath his lashes. “Thought you wanted to get off? It’s why you were up to begin with, right?” Chris taunted, breath ghosting over Mark’s dick. “And you did ask so _nicely_ ,” he snarked right back. 

Mark did not fucking whimper, he really didn’t. 

“Bu-but you and Jo-Johanssen-?” 

Chris leaned forward and - _oh sweet jesus that had to be illegal_ , Mark desperately thought. 

Chris pulled back and Mark had to resist the urge to ask him _to please don’t stop oh my god_. 

“We’re just friends, never wanted her like that,” Chris shrugged, “and she apparently has a secret boyfriend back on earth anyway so. We good now? Can I suck your cock? Or would you like me to stop?” 

Mark shook his head rapidly and Chris shot him a smug grin. 

“Good. Now, just sit back and relax, okay? I’ll take care of you,” he promised, pushing Mark back just enough for him to be forced to sit down on the bed. 

Then Chris’s mouth was on his dick again and Mark lost all train of thought. 

Later, much later, after Mark convinced Chris to let him return the favor (and watching Chris fall apart above him as he fucked Mark’s mouth was the hottest thing ever and not an image he was likely to forget, ever) Mark sighed pressed a kiss to Chris’s head as the other man cuddled (very carefully) against him on the bed. 

“So, doc, you take care of all your patients this way, or am I special?” he teased, half afraid of the answer. 

Chris propped himself up and stared down at Mark. He smiled softly and brushed a hand against Mark’s cheek. 

“Nah, this is a ‘Mark Watney’ exclusive. You good with that?” 

Mark grinned, warmth flooding him and he reached up and drew Chris down for a quick kiss. 

“Yeah,” he replied, happier than ever that he’d managed to escape that hell hole known as Mars. “Yeah, I think I’d be more than fine with that.” 

The grin Chris shot him was totally worth the pain in his ribs as he gave in to the urge to kiss the other man breathless.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](rinnielove.tumblr.com)


End file.
